Abuse
by LooneyTLuna
Summary: Hermione has always been abuse by her father since her mother left when she was really young. Now going into her 7th year her father has gone to far, not only well she have to hide her sercet she also as to help Harry find the Hurcruxes. WARNING HAS RAPE!
1. Welcome to My Life

Hermione's POV

My life hasn't always been how I act like it is, in fact it the complete opposite. I don't have a loving home I go to every summer or to loving parents instead I have a alcoholic and abusive father and a mother that I haven't seen sense I was two years old.

My mother didn't plan to have me nor did she want me. From what my father has told me she and him went out to a party and sleep together. My mother was planning on getting an abortion, but my father wanted to keep me. So he paid got her to stay with him at his flat until I was born after that she only stayed around for the money he had, but once she found another man that had more money she took off and left me with a tempered father.

He wasn't always an alcoholic or had a bad temper just one day he snapped, went out to a bar and came home drunk. I was four when that happened; he came home yelling for me to come down stairs. I came down smiling, running to him and hugged his legs only to be kicked off. I was confused looking at him I only say anger, the only thing he said to me was "It's time for you to learn how to cook and clean around here."

Picking me up by my shirt and throwing me into the kitchen by the sink where all the dirty dishes were. I hit the floor hard bruising my knee, I cried and got pick up again by my father and he shook me "NO CRYING! OR I"LL GIVE YOU A REAL REASON TO CRY!" he screamed. Dropping me back onto the ground I tried to hold back the tears and looked back up at him "now I want those dishes cleaned, than I want you to make me a sandwich," he said before walking away.

Now I'm seventeen years old, going to be in my 7th year at Hogwarts and at home cleaning while he's out with friends doing who knows what at a bar. Every summer I come home it's the same cooking, cleaning, doing everything for him and taking a beaten from him when he's angry or just wants to hit me.

Over the year the abuse has gotten worst, when I was little I would only get hit and punished at least once a day, now its when every he thinks I did something wrong or just when his angry.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here with him or why he hasn't given me away, but all I know is that he only uses me for a slave. When he found out I was a witch he was furious saying he knew that there was something wrong with me and that I was a freak. But he still let me go saying "Now I can look after myself and not worry about a whore like you!"

Hogwarts; my home, my real home a place I'm happy. Not having to worry about my dad and my two best friends at my side, Ron and Harry. They have been my first friends and we've been best friends since they saved me from that troll in first year. I miss them, counting down the days until I can see them again which is in a mouth for the wedding at the Burrow.

But the person I miss the most is Harry, his always been such a good friend to me, never picking on me like Ron did. He made me feel loved and caring about me, which I was surprised at first, I haven't been treated like that since my mother left. It took me awhile to get used to that, but he was the same, for so long his relatives have never loved him or cared about him. That's how Harry and I could get along so well, we both don't take things for advantage like Ron does, and we care and respect the people we care about and love.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a tap at my window, turning to the window I see Hegwid waiting for me to open it. Smiling I quickly opened it and Hegwid landed on my desk putting her leg out where a letter was tied. I united it and gave Hegwid a few owl pelts and water before ripping the letter open knowing it was Harry.

Hermione

How are you doing? Is everything okay at home?

I smiled; Harry always cared and was concerned about others, going back to the letter it said.

I say your day and the plate form and he looked a little upset. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I'm fine with the Dersleys they are leaving me alone and I had time to read a few books on Horcruxes. I miss you and can't wait to see you…and Ron at the wedding in a few weeks.

I hope everything is ok at home? I'll see you soon.

Harry

Signing I placed the letter on my nightstand, I knew Harry knew something was wrong. Last year he found a bruise on my arm on the train going to Hogwarts. He asked me question about it, but I just told him I fell. He just stared at me for awhile then nodded. I knew he wasn't happy with my excuse, but wasn't going to push me.

Taking out a pen and paper I wrote back:

Harry

I'm fine, everything fine here at home my dad was just in a bad mood that day at the plate form he didn't feel like picking me up, but he had to. I have too read a few book and Dark Arts for Horcruxes, but nothing that we don't already know on them. I hope we can find something we don't on them.

I miss you too can't wait to see you and Ron and the wedding!

Again I'm fine, see you soon

Love

Hermione

Satisfied with my reply I quickly tied the note to Hegwid and sent her on her way I watched as she flew into the sky. Wishing I could fly away like her and get away from things.

But Harry needs me I can't leave him. I'll wait until I could be with him again, right now I should finish clean the house and starting dinner before my father gets home.

Running down the stairs seeing that I only had an hour to make dinner before my father gets home I started on that first.

An hour later dinner was ready and at the table when my father came falling into the house, but he wasn't alone, laughter was heard behind him. A man came into the house next laughing at my father who was now on the ground laughing as while.

But I could help but look at the man, he look so familiar like I've seen him somewhere before. He had a five o'clock shadow on his face and long black greasy hair a scar on his right cheek.

Where have I seen him before? I thought as me father came stumbling into the kitchen.

He leaned on the chair trying to control his laughter when he look at me with discuss "Oh David this is that whore of a daughter I was telling you about."

The man called David look at me with this evil smirk on his face and a look in his eyes I didn't like. He walked closer to me, putting his dirty fingers on my arm rubbing up and down. I shivered and back away from him giving him and dirty look.

The man just smirked "she as pretty as you told me Waldo." My dad just snorted at him "yeah to you maybe" he mumbled.

I didn't like this David person, he kept look at me weird, but in a way I didn't like. David starred at me "so when can I have her?"

My eyes widen I back as far way from him until I hit the wall "not until you pay up first" I heard my father say.

David groaned turning to face my father and pulled a wallet out of his pocket "fine, two hundred pound like I said" he snarled shoving the money at him.

My Father counted the money while I still stood by the wall prying that this was some kind of joke. But it wasn't because once he was done counting the money he looked at me smirking and I froze. He walked over to me looking me in the eye before taking a rough hold of my arm. I winced remembering the bruise that was there from last night and drag me up the stairs with David right behind me.

Dragging me into my room he through me on the bed, not taking his eyes off me he said "she all yours." David walked in front of me I look at him than at my nightstand I knew my wand was in there. I crawled over to it still looking at David who started to climb onto the bed.

Behind him I saw my father; he looked at me then my nightstand. Damn it he knew my wand was in there I thought. I didn't see David move closer to me until he was on top of me pinning me to the bed. 

I looked over at my nightstand again, I was so close, but the weight of this man was too much for me I couldn't move. Reaching over with my free arm to my nightstand, only to feel someone catch my arm.

It was my father he moved my arm to open the top drawer taking out my wand.

David started to suck on my neck and held my left breast roughly in his hand, I whimpered looking at my dad "daddy please help me" a begged as I felt David's other hand rubbing my right leg and unbutton my jeans.

He just laughed "Hermione, I need the money and it's finally time for you to learn how to work for the money." Was all he said before walking out of my room and locking the door, leaving me with David who just ripped opened my knickers and blouse.

"Daddy help me!" I screamed again but he never came. I started to fight back when I felt the man start taking off his pants, but he just slapped me across the face "hold still!" he yelled.

I didn't I kept fighting and yelling for help, but what ever I did he would slap me. It wasn't until he was inside that I stopped fighting.

The pain was too much I scream until he covered my mouth with his hand while he pumped in and out of me. So I just cried and whimpered prying that Harry or someone would come and save me, but I knew no one would come. No one knew but my dad, that I was being rape. No one would come and save me I was all alone.

I heard David groan and felt him cum inside me, and then he fell on top of me panting and breathing heavily into my neck and breathing in my sent. All I could do was wait and cry until he got off me and pulled his pants back on and walk out the door closing it as he went.

Once I knew the door was closed I curled into a ball bring my knee to my chest and cried until I fell asleep.

What do you guys think?

Please review


	2. Getting Out of the Place Called Hell

Hermione woke up as her alarm clock went off; she rolled over only to fell pain between her legs. She thought for a moment why she was in so much pain, and then it came to her. Her father let a man into the house, only to find out that the man paid her father to sleep with her, the man rapped her!

She shut off her alarm before her father heard it and than rolled up into a ball and cried. She felt so violated and dirty and a man she didn't know came into her room and rape her and her father did nothing even when she yelled for his help, but he never came all he said was 'it time for you to work for the money' and left. Left her to be rape by a man he met at a pub somewhere.

She knew she had to get up and dress before her father woke up, sitting up only to feel another sharp pain she forced herself up. She didn't know that she was naked until she stood up; she looked around to find her clothes everywhere, that man ripped her clothes off her and throw them on the floor.

Not wanting to touch the clothes she walked over to her closet taking out her baby blue fuzzy robe and wrapped around herself. Once she got some clothes she walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

Hermione turned on the shower before taking off her robe and stepping in, the warm water hit her back and she started to relax into it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but once her eyes were close she saw the man. With a jump she opened her eyes, tear formed, she was still so scared of the man.

Picking up the body soap she started washing her body as tear mix with water fell down her cheeks, every time she thought of last night she would scrub herself harder, but she still felt dirty.

Spend an hour in the shower she scrub her body until it was red and until she felt satisfied. Quickly getting dress she opened the bathroom door, looking where her father bedroom was, the door was still close which meant he was still asleep.

Putting her robe in her room was walked down the stair, wincing every time as her sore body climbed down a step.

Walking into the kitchen she made a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with coffee for her father, just when he came down the stair ready for work.

The man she called her father smirked at her before sitting down "did you enjoy yourself last night?" he said.

Hermione glared at him, luckily he was looking at him breakfast. She didn't reply as she walking over to the sink and started washing the dirty pans.

A crash was heard as the plate with the breakfast Hermione made hit the wall right next to her. Hermione turned around fear in her eyes as she looked at her father who was boiling mad.

"I told you I don't like bacon!" he screamed. Hermione winced but stood in her spot "when have you said that, I made bacon for you yesterday and you ate them?" Bad mistake her father stormed up to her and grabbed her by the hair, Hermione shrieked in surprise, her father pulled harder to make her look at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he roared. "You are going to be punished for that young lady!" he dragged her by the hair up the stair and threw her into her room. Closing the door behind him he stepped closer to her only the kick right in the stomach again Hermione winced and cried but her father only kicked her harder.

He paused for a minute and watched his daughter crawl herself over to her nightstand "if your looking for that wand of yours you wont find it" he laughed.

Hermione froze, tears streamed down her face as she cried harder knowing that she couldn't do anything if she didn't have her wand "Stop crying!" her father screamed. Kicking her in the back and watch her bit her lower lip to keep her tears from falling. He walked out of the room only to stop at the door "you are not allowed any food for the rest of the week and I want the chores done before I get home," and walked out of her room down the stair and out the door slamming it behind him.

Hermione lay the floor starting to sob when she heard the front door slam, she couldn't stop crying she was so scared, her father's beating have gotten worse and he let someone rape her, he could do it again if someone else gave him money.

She had no wand no owl; she couldn't get out of this house and tell people she was hurt by her father. Hermione was to ashamed to say anything, lying about her home life and saying she had a perfect life then go crying to someone about it.

After claming down she picked herself up and walked out of her room ready to start her day of chores.

Seven days later Hermione lay on her bed starting into space as tear fell down her cheeks, again the same man was on top of her raping her and there was nothing she could do, she was too weak from not having food and fighting would only cause more pain.

David grunted then placed his head on my shoulder, she pulled away form him as he started to kiss her cheek, the man only laughed before getting his breathing under control. Once under control he got off her and zipped up his pants she smile at her "good night mudblood" he mumble walking out of the room. Hermione's eyes widen a wizard or a Death-Eater was doing this to her.

What would she do? Tell Harry tomorrow when he comes to pick her up for the wedding? No she couldn't do that, he had too much to worry about already, she could do this on her own find the death-eater and kill him herself.

The next day Hermione waited for her father to leave before running into his room and looking for her wand, she found out earlier in the week that he kept her wand in his room. She walked over to his nightstand opening the drawer and found her wand.

Smiling she picked up her wand and rushed back into her room, looking at her clock; Harry would be here any minute to pick her up and take her to the wedding that was tomorrow.

Checking the room one more time to see if she had forgot anything Hermione ran back over to her desk checking the letter Harry sent to see if he was coming at the right time: _12:30_. Hermione looked back at her clock that said 12:29, '_he should be here any minute now'_ she thought.

Again she checked her room until she heard a pop by her door turning around she found Harry with his brilliant smile staring at her.

"Hermione!" he shouted pulling her into a bear hug, for a second Hermione was startled, but realized it was Harry she hugged him back just as tight. "I missed you so much Hermione" said Harry who buried his face in her hair.

Hermione only smiled back "I missed you too Harry" when Harry squeezed tighter, she tensed _'what's wrong with you? This is Harry he would never hurt you_,' said the voice inside her head _'he cares about you too much to hurt.' _

Agreeing with her voice Hermione relaxed just as Harry pulled away, he smiled at her; lost in her chocolate eyes. Placing his hand on her cheek rubbing it with his thumb he asked "you okay? You seem a little tense?"

Hermione nodded "Of course I am I'm just not used to you hugging me so much. It's usually me that gives you so many hugs."

Harry only smiled wider "I missed you that's all, I have something I have to tell you, but I will tell you at the wedding. Right now we need to go before Mrs. Weasley has a fit and Ron's been dying to see you."

Making a face Hermione thought of her other friend _'why does the prat keep thinking I like him? I told him million times I don't like him that way_' she thought.

Like reading her mind Harry said "don't worry; I will make sure Ron doesn't annoy you. I know how much of a git he can be sometimes." He chuckled "beside you can help me stay away from Ginny, that girl doesn't give up when I said that I don't like her that way."

Hermione smiled "okay I'll help you stay away from Ginny if you can help me get Ron off my back." Harry gave her a shy smile "deal, now why don't we get going?" he pick up her trunk and took her hand in his free one and together they lifted the place called hell.

Once in front of the Borrow Harry and Hermione walked through the front door to see everyone gathered around the table getting ready for lunch. Silence fell over the kitchen as everyone watch the two by the front door "Hermione dear!" greeted Mrs. Weasley as she came rushing over and gave Hermione a bone crushing hug. This only scared Hermione, flashes of David crushing her came to mind. She jumped, pulling herself out of Mrs. Weasley embrace and stayed close to Harry.

Everyone but Harry was surprised by her action, Harry gave her a concerned looked "sorry I just couldn't breath" she mumbled as she buried her head into Harry shoulder.

"It's alright Hermione, I do that sometimes too when Mrs. Weasley hugs me" said Harry patting her on the head.

All but Rona and Ginny nodded in understanding, the younger Weasley gave both of them death glares. Harry rolled his eyes _'why couldn't they leave us alone_?' he thought.

Leading Hermione to the table, they both sat close together away from Ron and Ginny, enjoying theirs lunch and their company with each other,ignoring everyone around them.

After lunch Harry and Hermione went outside sitting under one of the trees at the top of the hill away from everyone. Harry looked down at the beautiful girl that was sitting between his legs enjoying the fresh air and clear sky, he knew something was wrong; Hermione never acted that way when Mrs. Weasley or any of the other Weasley hugged her before.

Wrapping his arms around her waist slowly not to startle her; he brought her closer to him "are you going to tell me what that was about inside?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, it felt good to be in his arms; not feeling scared but safe when he held her. "Maybe one day, but I don't feel like telling you right now."

Harry placed his head on her shoulder "okay, you can tell me when you're ready. I just worried about you; you never act like that before."

Hermione leaned into him "I told you I couldn't breathe and it scared me, that's all."

Harry signed, something was wrong, but he was going to have to wait until she was ready to tell him. Besides they had two young red-heads to worry about. Placing his head on top of hers they both looked back you at the sky enjoying the only the day they get to relax for a very long time

**I know it short, was kind of stuck on it, I didn't really know what else to say on this chapter, besides what was going on with Hermione after being rape and bring Harry into this chapter. Right now I'm a little stuck on chapter three, I hate readers bloke! Anyone got any suggestions? **


	3. The Wedding

Hermione's POV

It's the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding and right now I don't feel like going, Ginny won't talk to me and Ron is just giving me and Harry death glares before he walks out of a room.

Last night I heard him and Harry fight in his room, Harry stormed out five minutes later and slept on the couch. I haven't had time to ask him what happened, but I knew it had to be on the way me and Harry had spent the yesterday ignoring everyone and on that hill all day. I just don't feel safe being around them, they're always yelling and have a horrible temper.

With Harry I feel safe, sometimes when he hugs me I still have flashbacks of the first night I was rapped, but I knew Harry would never do anything to hurt me. He's done so much for me already; I just wished I could trust him completely.

Standing in front of a mirror I look at myself in my baby blue V Bustier. My hair was for once tamed and in big locked curls resting on my mid back. I made a face, in my mind I saw a girl that was a whore and was the ugliest person ever. I shouldn't ever wear something as beautiful as this dress.

I heard a knock at the door and Remus came through the door "Hermione are you…" but he stop, he looked at me with shock written all over his face. I felt scared, I didn't like my ex professor being alone with me in the room. "You look lovely Hermione" he finally spoke.

I froze; I didn't know what to say I didn't know if I could trust him or smile at him and say thank you. After a minute he started to look at me with concern "Thank you" I answered quickly.

For a second he looked at me with concerned before giving me a smile "the wedding going to start soon, Harry's waiting for you down stairs."

Nodding I watched him close the door behind him, before staring at myself in the mirror again. I signed knowing that I had to going down stairs in this dress.

The kitchen came into view as I walked down the stair, all that was who was Harry, Tonks and Remus. Harry took one look at me and his jaw dropped, feeling a little scared at his reaction I stopped at the last step.

"Harry, it would be best to keep your mouth closed" Remus said chuckling, bring Harry out of his stare to smile at me. Taking out his hand he stepped closer to me, I tensed waiting to see what he would do, but he stopped right in front of me "you look beautiful Hermione" he said softly.

I smiled at him taking his hand; and all four of us went outside where everyone was. There were so many redheads I thought it looked like the garden was on fire. Looking around I saw Fred, George, Charlie, Ron and Mr. Weasley gathered around Bill in front of the alter, Hagrid, Mad-eye, Neville and Luan in the back, it was probably best to set in the back, since we weren't really family.

As if reading my mind Harry moved his head up to my ear whispering "Let's go sit in the back next to Luna and Neville." Nodding, we flowing Tonks and Remus to the back sitting next to Luna.

"Hi Harry, Hermione" Luna said looked at us with a dreamy smile. "Hey" said Harry smiling at the two. I just smiled not feeling comfortable being surrounded by so many people, I want to scream and run, but I couldn't.

Sitting closer to Harry and wrapping my am around his, I listen to him talk to Neville and Luna waiting for the wedding to start. Harry moved his armed from mine and wrapped it around my shoulder; I smiled as he gave me a little squeeze.

Looking up at him, I met his bright green eyes. Signing I fell into his embrace, he kissed the top of my head as the music started; telling us that the wedding has started.

We all turned to the house, seeing Fleur walking into view with a beautiful white dress, a beaming smile as she starred at Bill, behind him were Charlie, Fred, George and Ron, Charlie as his best man. As Fleur walked firth down the aisle with her father, Ginny and Fleur's sister Gabriella following behind her wearing light purple bride maids dress.

The ceremony was slow as the two shared voles and pause now and then from crying or getting lost into each others eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" the minister said as everyone started to cheer while the new married couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

I couldn't help looking over at Harry; he was smiling for them, a smile I haven't seen since Dumbledore's death. He was truly happy for them. He turned his head to face me, he smiled and I smiled back at him, I felt a funny feeling in my stomach, like butterflies were flying inside it.

Ignoring it I turned my head to look at the couple walk down the aisle together never looking away from each other as they did. A small smile fell on my lips as I wonder if my parents were like that once, if I would ever feel as happy as Bill and Fleur felt now.

Once everyone had left the garden, everyone started moving toward the field where the reception was going to be held. Tables with white table cloths, purple and blue flowers and candles were placed everywhere. All the Weasley's and Delaur's sat together as a new family.

Bother Harry and I sat at one of the back table with Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, professor McGonagall and Hagrid all of us feeling that we shouldn't be part of the family tables. I was truly grateful that we sat away from everyone; Harry was the only person I trusted enough to know he wouldn't hurt me.

"Everyone" said Remus getting everyone at the tables' attention "Tonks and I have a announcement to make." He stood up looking down at his wife with a smile before looking back at us "Tonks is pregnant."

Everyone at the table screamed rushing up to huge the happy couple, I couldn't help but smile. I felt so happy for them, especially Remus he's been through so much, and he deserves to be happy.

Harry got up pulling me with him as he dragged me to hug both Lupin and Tonks. I tensed for a moment knowing if I didn't hug them they might expect something was wrong. "Congratulations" I said hugging Tonks then Lupin.

Harry pulled Remus into a big hug "you deserve this Remus and you'll be a excellent father!"

The werewolf beamed, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder "Tonks and I were hoping you and Hermione would be its godparents."

Speechless I stared at the couple 'did they just ask me to be the baby's godmother?' I asked myself. Of course Harry said yes smiling like a child on Christmas morning. They just waited for my answer "of course! I would love to be the godmother!"

Startled when Tonks hugged me I stood in place waiting for her to pull away. At the corner of my eye I could see Harry giving me a worried look. Once Tonks pulled away from me I smiled at her a back closer to Harry.

Music started to play and Harry looked over at the dance floor and back to me "would you like to dance?"

I nodded as he took my hand and we both made our way onto the dance floor, Harry stopped me in the middle of the dance floor placing his had on my waist. For a moment I tensed, but once I looked into his soft green eyes I smiled placing my hand on his shoulder as we started dancing to the slowly music.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
_

I started to feel comfortable and moved closer to him, as he put his arm around my waits. Resting my head on his shoulder I closed my eyes and listen to the song as we danced.

_  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

The song ended and we still danced, it felt right being here with Harry, not having to worry about anything just him and I, in our little world way from the world.

Harry pulled away taking my hand and pulling off the dance floor, I fallowed him as we walked by the hill were we had been just yesterday. He sat down first pulling to sit between his legs.

For a while we starred at the clear night sky, many star show through the night some brighter than others. Signing resting into Harry, I heard him sign wrapping his arms around me.

"It beautiful tonight isn't it?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him, his eyes still starring at the sky "yeah it is" I said turning my head back to the star full sky.

Harry shifted a little so my body could face him a little "Hermione there's been something I been wanting to tell you for sometime."

I starred at him for a moment waiting for him to continue "I been hiding my feels from you for a long time now and I can't take keeping this secret from you anymore."

I placed a hand on his shoulder "Harry what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

He nodded his head "I know, I-I its just so hard to say." He took a nervous sign running his hand through his missy raven hair "you see I like you a lot, not like a friend or a brother but.." he trailed off "Hermione I love you" he said in a low whisper.

I sat there shock, I never knew he felt this way about me. For so long I wished he like me just as much as I liked him. I always thought Harry would never go for a girl like me. A lying whore, with a father that abuse you since you were a little girl.

I was brought of my thoughts by Harry, he looked hurt, disappointed and embarrassed "Hermione oh god, I'm so sorry, I just made fool of myself didn't I?"

I smiled putting my hand on his cheek rubbing it with my thumb "no Harry, I love you too." He looked at me with a big smile on his face; he started to lean in, as I did. I closed my eyes just before our lips met.

The kiss was sweet, I didn't have any memories or flashbacks of the night I was rap. My horrible thoughts were cleared out of my mind as I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt Harry's tongue on my lips, smiling I opened my month, our tongues danced as he leaned closer to me.

We pulled part, placing our foreheads on each others, breathing deeply we both as goof smile on our faces.

"HOW COULD YOU!" a familiar voice yelled from behind us.

We both turned to see Ron starring at us, his face as red as his hair "YOU KNEW I LOVED HER!" he screamed pointing his finger at Harry. Ron walked closer to us and I felt uncomfortable, he was like my father when he was angry.

Harry got up pulling me with him "Ron I love her too, I just wanted to tell her" he said calmly. I smiled at him wrapping my arm around his waste "Ron I told you before I don't like you that way," I said.

Ron just even angrier stepping closer to me, I tensed stepping behind Harry "YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"

I winced at his yelling back more behind Harry, he could sense my fear and moved in front of me away from Ron "Stop it Ron your scaring her!" his voice raised.

"SHUT UP HARRY" Ron roared "YOU ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT! THE BOY-WHO-LIVED GETTING EVERYTIHNG! THE FAME, THE MONEY, NOW THE GIRL!"

Harry moved toward Ron "do you think I like the fame and the money! The only reason I have that is because I lost my parents! I never wanted it!"

"Whatever Harry" Ron yelled he back away from us "go find some other place to stay! You and Hermione are on your own!" then he stormed off back to the party leaving us at the hill.

**Well I found something else to write for this story, what do you guys think of chapter 3? **


	4. On There Own

Harry and Hermione stood on top of the hill starring at there once best friend had stood. I the years that they have known Ron, both of them never seen Ron so mad and hurt. Harry felt extremely guilt, he knew Ron loved Hermione and wanted to ask her out, but he loved her as well. 'What am I going to do?' he thought.

He looked over at Hermione who had tears running down her face still starring at the place Ron had stood. Moving closer to her, he placed his arm around her shoulder "Hermione it's going to be okay, he just needs to cool off."

Hermione looked over at him "Harry what if his doesn't? What if he never talks to us again? I feel guilt hurting him like that."

Harry felt like a knife had gone through his heart, hearing her say that "you don't regret kissing me or say that you love me do you?"

Hermione smiled "no I don't, I just wish Ron didn't have to find out that way." Harry smiled at her wrapping her into a hug. "I wish that too, we will get through this; we'll talk to Ron when he's cooled down. Right now we should go." Hermione agreed with him, taking his hand they both walked down the hill and up to the table where Remus and Tonks were sitting.

Remus looked at the two teenagers and since something was wrong "Harry, Hermione is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is Remus, Ron is upset with us, I don't think it would be a good idea to stay here," said Harry.

Remus looked over at Tonks, she gave him a nodded before turning back to Harry and Hermione he said "why don't you stay with Tonks and I at our house? We have plenty of room."

Harry smiled "that would be great, just let Hermione and I get our stuff and we'll come back out." The two adult nodded as Harry and Hermione made there way to the house.

Once inside, they ran into Ginny who was sitting at the kitchen table tears running down her cheeks. Harry could tell this had to do with him and Hermione walking closer to her he asked "Ginny are you ok?"

Ginny looked at the two, she gave a teary smile "yeah I am, I just was thinking about you two." Both Harry and Hermione's faces had guilt and hurt written all over them. "Don't worry, I not mad just hurt, but I see the way you look at each other. It's just hard for me to accept that you love her Harry and not me."

Harry let go of Hermione's hand walked over to Ginny and sat on the chair next to her "Ginny I never meant to hurt you, I only love you as the sister I never had. I'm just sorry I lead you on by dating you last year."

Ginny smiled anf whipping her tears away "it's ok Harry, I'm sorry for giving you and Hermione a hard time the other day. I don't know what came over me." Harry couldn't help but smile at her and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione smiled walking over to Harry and Ginny "I'm sorry too Ginny, your like a sister to me I don't want to lose you." Ginny got up from her seat pulling Hermione into a hug "its ok Hermione, I know you love Harry just take care of him." She felt the young witch nodded and hugged her tighter.

After the two pulled away Harry spoke up "come on Hermione we better get our stuff, Tonks and Remus are still waiting for us." Hermione nodded as she whipped tears away that were being to fall.

"Wait, you guys are leaving?" Ginny asked. the two nodded "I think it would be best Ginny, Ron's not in the mood to see us. Just until he cools down and wants to talk to us." Ginny agreed it would be best it would give her time to talk to him and for her to get used to the idea of Harry and Hermione being together. She might have told them she was ok, but it still hurt. She had a crush on Harry before she even met him, but now he belonged to someone else that he loved.

After the two had there things pack and said goodbye to Ginny Harry and Hermione made there way outside where Tonks and Remus waited for them. They said a quick goodbye to the newlyweds and apparated with a pop.

Harry and Hermione sat in the kitchen of Remus and Tonks flat telling them what happened with Ron and Ginny. The two welcomed them to stay as long as they like, but Harry didn't like the idea it would be best if him and Hermione left soon and start their search.

"Thank you Remus, but we won't stay long we have business to do that Dumbledore wanted done." Harry said hold Hermione's hand.

Remus signed "are you going to tell me what he wanted you to do?" Harry shook his head "no it would be best if we didn't tell you. Dumbledore wanted only me, Hermione and Ron to do this, but now it's just me and Hermione."

The old friend nodded understanding that Dumbledore wanted them to do this on their own "alright, why don't you head up to bed it's been a long day." The two agreed and made their way to the two guest rooms down the hall.

They stopped in the middle of the two doors starring at each other not really knowing what to say. Harry was the first to speak "well I guess this is good night." Hermione smiled pulling him into a hug, then pulled away giving him a passionate kiss, she pulled away saying 'good night' before walking into her room closing the door behind her leaving a boy with a goofy smile on his face.

Hermione's POV

Once the door was close I leaned against it with a dreamy smile on my face 'he loves me' I thought 'he said he loves me and he kissed me!'

I pushed myself off the door skipping over to the bed humming to myself. I never felt this way before. I used to tease the girls that acted like this after they just got asked out by a boy, but I couldn't help it, the wonderful night I had with him, dancing with him and sitting with him on the hill where we had our first kiss.

The whole night I never thought about what happened with my father or the rape. For the first time I didn't think about my father and how he would always find away to bring me down. With Harry I didn't feel that way the whole night he made feel important and wanted.

I fell onto the bed grabbing a pillow and squealing 'he loves me' was the last thing I thought before falling into a peaceful sleep that I haven't had in a long time.

**I know its short I didn't have that much to say in this chapter, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer and there will be more drama with Ron and Ginny soon. Also there we some more drama with Hermione's dad the next chapter! Please review! Maybe give some ideas on how to do the next chapter.**


	5. The Big Shocker

Hermione's POV

Harry and I have been at Remus and Tonk's flat for about two weeks trying to come up with a plan to find the horcruxes and a place to stay. Harry thinks we should go to Grodic Hollow, but I'm concerned that it would be too dangerous to stay there.

"Harry we can't stay there, we don't know what could be out there and it was destroyed the night Voldamort killed your parents" I said trying to get Harry to understand that it was too dangerous.

Harry was pacing in front of me with a frown on his face "but Hermione no one will know were there."

I rolled my eyes "Harry Voldamort knows you would go there to see your parents' grave and someone might be following us."

"If someone was following us wouldn't you think they would have attack us by now?" Harry asked obviously annoyed.

I signed getting up from the couch I was sitting on and walk in front of him "Harry that's not the point lets wait for a while before we decide to go."

Harry signed looking down on the ground before looking back at me "alright, we'll ask Remus if we could stay here until you believe its ok for us to go to Grodic Hollow." I smiled at him pulling him into hug then giving him a passionate kiss.

He placed his hand on my waist deepening the kiss, after being together for a few weeks I felt comfortable when he would place his hands on my waist. I knew he loved me and would never hurt me they way my dad and that man David did. Harry was caring and respected me, by not going farther than putting his hands on my waist. At first I was frighten and would pull away from him, he would look hurt and asked me question but I just told I wasn't comfortable with him touching me like that and he understood.

I wish I could be comfortable with him touching me and tell him why, but how could I tell him I wasn't comfortable because I was rapped and abused. I felt ashamed, being a witch and couldn't even stopped my father or a man from hurting.

Harry pulled away when both of us could no longer breath and had to come up for air, he smiled at him placing his forehead on mine, our noses touching "I love you" he said nuzzling his noses on mine.

I smiled closing my eyes "I love you too" I here Harry sign and I knew his smile grew bigger. We stand there for a while just enjoying that we were safe and happy for the moment.

Harry lefts his head up giving me one more squeeze before letting go, he smiles at me and walks over to the coffee table that had all of our plans and notes, staking them he turns his head towards me "lets go in your room to talk about the horcruxes."

I nodded and followed him to my room he sat on the bed putting the paper on the nightstand by the bed. Sitting next to him I take the paper out of the list of things we think the horcruxes might be. Reading the list I think for a moment wondering what else the horcruxes might be, I look back at Harry

"What else do you think the hercruxes might be? We know there's the hufflepuff cup, Slytherins locket and Voldamort's snake. We know you destroyed the dairy and Dumbledore destroyed the ring. What else could the horcruxes be?" Hermione asked looking at the list deep thought.

Harry thought for a moment "I don't know Hermione, Dumbledore told that one is from Ravenclaw while the other is from Gryffindor." He looked over the list "right now I think we should focus on the locket. It was a fake so the real one has to be some where."

Ilooked at the locket that was around Harry's neck "well who was R.A.B?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know, all I know he had to be a follower of Voldamort. Who do we know that has the last name B?"

We sat on the bed thinking for what seems like forever until Harry yelled "I got it! Black! I remember Sirius talking about his brother Regulus and how he became a death-eater and killed!"

I beamed at him "you might be right Harry! But how do we know were the locket might be?"

Harry smile fell while his shoulder shrugged as he looked at the locket around his neck, where could the real locket be? If it there was a locket that was a horcrux was it still lost or did Voldamort still have it?"

I thought about the locket, and then it hit me "Harry! The locket at Grimmauld Place! Remember we couldn't open it? That must be it!"

Harry jumped off the bed pulling me into his arms hugging me tight "You're a genus Hermione! It's back at Grimmauld Place!"

I smiled, but it fell when I thought about the locket we found "Harry we through the locket out remember? And I think Kreacher might have taken it."

Harry pulled away from me "then we'll just have to talk to Kreacher and find out were he hid the locket."

I nodded "yes we should, as long as you don't hurt him." Harry rolled his eyes but nodded "I promise I won't hurt him." I smiled hugging him tight, my head on his chest. We were interrupted by a knock on the door and Remus walked into the room.

"Hermione I need to talk to you" he said, his eyes showed sadness and pity. I was worried what he wanted to talk to me about. "Yes what is it?"

He looked at me that at the bed "you might want to sit down for this" I sat on the bed Harry next to me taking my hand. Remus signed walking closer to us "Hermione there was an attack at your house."

I gasped, my hand went to my opened month, Harry squeezed me hand "what so you mean attacked?"

"The Dark Mark was over your house. I'm so sorry Hermione, but your father didn't make it" said Remus as he looked down at him feet.

Tears formed, I didn't love what my father did, but he still was my dad. He took care of me when he could have thrown me on the street or in an orphanage. I started to sob putting my head on Harry's chest, his hand started to rub my back saying soothing words to me.

I move from him whipping my eyes I stand up "I want to see him."

Remus looked at me "that not a good idea Hermione, there might still be death-eaters in the area."

I shook my head "I don't care I want to see him! I want to see my house again!"

Remus walked closer to me putting his hands on my shoulders, and I flinch away "Hermione there's nothing left, they destroyed everything! You can't go."

I was angry "Hermione please listen to him" Harry pleated from behind me as he placed his hand on my shoulder, but I moved away from him. I walk passed Remus walking put of the room and out the front door and apparated away, before I disappeared as I heard Harry calling my name.

I apparated in the bushes a few houses away from my house, brushing myself off walking down the street to my house. I looked up at what used to be my house, the whole thing was on fire, and most of the second floor was missing. The Dark mark right above it, I hear sirens behind me "Miss you can't be here!" I hear someone say to me.

I looked, it was a firefighter he had his hand out ready to lead me away from the fire, but I just looked back at my house and out of no where I scream "DADDY!"

I started running toward the house, but someone grabbed me from behind and had a good grip on my waist "Hermione no!" I knew it was Harry.

"Harry let me go! I have to find my dad!" I struggled to get out of his gripped but he just held me tighter "no Hermione! His gone" he whispered the last part in my ear.

I struggled again "no his not! His not dead!"

Harry turned me around, he still had a tight grip on me "Hermione he's gone there nothing left of that house" he said to me softly. I started to cry "no his not!"

"Yes he is!" He yelled, but I started to punch him 'he's not gone! He's not! I said over and over again, but Harry didn't stopped holding me he just took the pain. Then finally I just stopped hitting him and hugged him as tight as I could and cried.

He just held me rubbing my back, after what seemed forever Harry spoke "let's go back to the flat."

I nodded not wanting to stay there any longer. Walking in the other direction I took one look at what used to be my home and apparated away with Harry.

We landed in front of the flat, but I still didn't let go of Harry and he pulled me up the stairs and to my room. Sitting on the bed he sat next to me still rubbing my back "do you want some tea?"

I just nodded and watched him leave the room. Once he was gone I started the think about what just happened. My house and father was gone, I knew that my father treated me horrible, but he was still my father. I just never thought he would die; I always just thought of just leaving him when I became of age and never have to see him again. I just never thought I wouldn't see him again because he was dead.

No one deserved to die, especially by death-eater probably tortured to death. What would I do now? Give him a funeral? Did he deserve to have one? Should I go? All these thought went through me head.

I didn't hear Harry come back until he sat on the bed passing my mug to me; I took it thanking him and took a sip. Right away my headache from crying started to go away.

I placed the mug on the nightstand a sniffed Harry started to rub my arm "are you going to be ok?" 'No' I thought 'stupid question.' But I knew he was just trying to help, so I nodded at him.

"Yeah, I just can't believe he's gone" I mumbled, Harry wrapped his arms around me placing his head on mine "I know, but you'll get through this, it was not your fault."

I knew it was my fault if I wasn't a witch my father would still is alive. I signed at relaxed into in to Harry's arm as he held me rubbing my back and humming to me.

I don't know what to feel right now, knowing that my father was dead and never had to worry about him hurting me again, but I still felt horrible and sad that he's gone. At least I had Harry to be with me.


	6. The Funeral

Hermione's POV

It's been a weeks since the death of my father, my aunt; my father's sister planned the funeral. I was glad that I didn't have to; I was still shocked that my father was dead and that I would never have to fear him, but I was still upset about it.

Harry comforted me when ever I needed someone, he understood how it felt to lose a family member and the only he had at that.

Right now I was in my room, fixing my now curl hair; today was the funeral and I had to go and say my goodbyes to the man that took care of me. I wore a black tank top with a business jacket and a black skirt; I also put on some black eye liner and mascara.

I heard a knock on my door and Harry walked in, he gave me a sad smile "are you almost ready? The funeral will be starting soon."

I took one last look at the mirror before nodded "yes" I said walking over to him as he places his arm on y shoulder and together we walked down to the kitchen were Tonks and Remus were waiting.

Tonks had normal blonde hair this morning, but she didn't look so well this morning from the morning sickness. She was about three months pregnant and she and Remus were so excited, "Tonks you don't look well this morning why don't you stay here?" I said.

"No, it's alright Hermione. I should be fine, but right now you need your friends there for you" she said giving me a small smile. "Right well let's go, it should be starting soon" Remus said.

I nodded slowly knowing that there was no turning back now and took Harry's hand as we apparated.

The funeral was long, most of the time I didn't listen to the stories about my father, knowing that most of them were not true, but I starred at his coffin. Harry had his arm on my shoulder as I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't cry I didn't feel anything, we sat in the back away from the family that I barley knew or didn't know at all. My father was never the person that would spend time with his family or wanted to show me off to them.

The only reason I knew my aunt was because she baby-sat me when I was younger until her and dad got into a fight a few years ago.

Once the coffin was lowered, I felt many emotion run through me, I felt happy, relief that I never I had to see him again to never be hit by him again, but I also felt sad and angry that he was gone leaving by myself. Harry must have felt something was wrong because he hugged me tighter.

Harry, Remus, Tonks and I were about to leave when I heard someone calling me name, turning to the voice I saw my Aunt Jane walking toward me "Hermione, how are you? I haven't seen you in years! How are you doing?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug.

The women started crying as a patted her back, after a few moments she pulled away whipping the tears away from her eyes "I'm sorry dear, it's just I miss him so much and you look so much like him."

I wrinkled my noise at that knowing that I looked like my father was something that I didn't want to know, but she seem not to notice my action. "I'm doing fine; I'm just a little shock that he's gone."

She nodded whipped more tears from her eyes "well, I just wanted to see you again before you leave and if you ever need anything just give me a call" she said handing me a card with her number on it before walking back to her family.

I looked back at Harry and gave him a small smile "come on let's go back to the flat and have a cup of tea" I said taking Harry's hand and we apparated back to the flat.

We arrived at the flat a few moments before Remus and Tonks, and walked into the kitchen were Harry started to make the tea while I sat at the table. Tonks and Remus just walked in giving me a sad look at took their seat at the table. We sat in silence for a moment until the kettle started boiling.

Harry signed taking it off the stove and made four cups of tea, he used his wand to levitate the mugs over to the table while he took a sit by me.

I gave him a smile and took a sip "Harry we need to find Kreacher if we are going to find the locket."

Harry nodded taking a sip "I know, but for now we won't worry about it. You just lost your father."

"Harry we don't have time to worry about me and how I feel about my fathers' death we have to stop Voldemort right now" I snapped.

Harry look taken back by my out burst, but the look was gone "I'm sorry Hermione, but the locket can wait you just lost your father."

I glared at him "I don't care about my fathers' death alright! He was a horrible man!"

Everyone gasped, Remus took Tonks and a pulled her up "Tonks is not feeling so well so we'll be upstairs if you need anything" he said dragging Tonks out of the room knowing that me and Harry needed to talk alone.

I felt uncomfortable and looked at my mug "Hermione?" Harry said trying to get my attention "Hermione look at me" he said in a demanding tone. I could ignore his tone and I looked at him "What do you mean you don't care your fathers' dead?"

I felt like crying when I knew I had to tell Harry the truth "I-I didn't want you to know about this but I guess I have to tell you" I paused fighting back tear "my-my father wasn't the great dad I lead you to believe. He-he used to pun-punish me by beating me up."

Harry got out of his chair and crouch in front of me putting his hand on my cheek "he used to beat you?" I only nodded not wanted to look at him in the eye "How long?"

"Since I was four years old" I whispered, I no longer fought the tear from coming and let them fall down my cheeks.

Harry pulled me into a hug "I'm so sorry Hermione" he whispered. I hugged him tighter and sob, finally letting all the emotion that I had built up for year out. I was upset that my father never wanted me and that he was gone and never coming back. Harry just rubbed my back and said soothing words to me while I cried.

Almost an hour later I was able to clam down, Harry pulled away from me looked me straight in the eye "he's gone now never to hurt you again, I promise" he whispered, kissing me on the forehead.

I nodded knowing that he was right I would never have to worry about my father hurting ever again. "I know" I whispered giving Harry a small smile.

He smiled at me pulling me into another hug. I felt better knowing that I could start a new life without my father, but with the man I love. First we had to find away to find the Horxcures and kill Voldemort before I started thinking of the future I could have with Harry.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but with school, work and trying to get money for my trip to England next year I haven't had time to type. I am hopping to have the next chapter posted sometime this week if not by next Monday. **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys**

**I'm glade you all are liking my story, but I wanted to make it better, so I'm asking for help. Could anyone be my beta? I would really appreciate it if someone could. Thanks for all the reviews now on with the story!**

* * *

A week has gone by, Hermione as been getting over her fathers' death and knowing that now she was safe from him and that she would be able to help Harry with find the Horcruxes. Now they were planning to go the Grimmauld Place and find were the locket might be, but Hermione thought it might be too dangerous to go without a plan, knowing that Dumbledore was the Secret Keeper and now dead.

Harry sat next to Hermione on her bed going over the plan to go the Grimmauld Place, Hermione sat next to him. Her stomach hurt at the moment, she felt like throwing up all morning. Harry looked over at her as she grabbed her stomach "Mione love are you alright?"

Hermione looked over at him "yes Harry, I'm fine just my stomach been hurting all morning that's all." Harry moved closer to her rubbing her back "would you like me to ask Remus for a Pip-me-up potion?" when Hermione nodded Harry stood up, kissed her on the side of her head and left the room.

Her stomach did a flip again making her take a deep breath and held her stomach. Hermione didn't like her stomach was acting, she felt worried she hadn't gotten her period yet and it scared her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Harry came back into the room with a vial in his hand, handing it her she drank it. In seconds her stomach started to settle and the pain went away. Harry sat next to her concerned if his girlfriend was going to be okay, "did it help?"

After a moment she nodded "thanks, it really helped" she said smiling at him. He smiled back and went back to the paper that held their plan on it "Ok so we are going to apparate in front of Grimmuald Place with the invisibility cloak on, then we'll check the house before knowing if Kreacher did take it or not. If it's not there then we call Kreacher."

Hermione nodded "that's the plan, now when should we leave?"

"First thing in the morning would be best, gives us the whole day to look around the house."

Hermione nodded getting the paper and putting in the nightstand dower before turning back to Harry "what should we do now?"

Harry smiled "Tonks was in the kitchen cooking when I went down stairs, dinner should ready soon, so why not go down stairs?"

When Hermione nodded, he took her hand and helped her up, before headed down stair where Remus sat on the couch and they could hear Tonks walking around the kitchen. Remus heard noise from the stair and turned around to see Harry and Hermione "hey guys, dinner should be soon, why not come sit over here until than."

The two teens walked over the living room taking a seat on the love chair, Hermione sat on Harry's lap while Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione waist. Remus could help, but smile at the young couple "you two remind me of Jamie and Lily at your age."

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other than Harry spoke "Remus Hermione and I have to leave in the morning for the mission Dumbledore wants us to do."

Remus smile fell "Oh, are you going to tell what it is?"

Harry shook his head "no, Dumbledore asked us to do it. It would be better if no one else knew about it."

Remus signed, but nodded his head "can you tell me if you two are coming back or not?"

This time Hermione spoke "I think it would best if we leave, we don't want to put you and Tonks in danger especially with a baby on the way."

"No. we want you two to stay here, I feel better knowing that you and Harry are safe here with us. Please stay, at least until you find a place with great protection."

Harry and Hermione look at each signing they turned back to the old werewolf "alright until we can find a safe place to stay" Harry said.

Remus smiled "great, now why don't we go into the kitchen I'm sure Tonks as dinner ready."

The two nodded, getting up and followed the old friend into the kitchen to enjoy a great dinner.

They stepped into the kitchen, seeing Tonks already sitting the table. Remus walked over to her helping her with the plate Tonks held in her hands.

Harry and Hermione took their seat, watching as Tonks and Remus helped each other. Before long they were all eating and talking just about everything that has happen and what the future might held for them.

Harry looked over at Hermione as she started laughing about something Tonks had said. Hermione felt someone starring at her and turned to see Harry smiling at her, she smiled back and grabbed his hand under the table before turning back to Tonks. Harry listen in as well enjoying the happy chat going around the table.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Hermione enjoyed breakfast with Tonks and Remus before leaving. Again Hermione was not feeling well that morning, but she didn't want to worry Harry about it when they had something more important to do.

The two stepped out of the Lupin home and Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak out and through it over them. They had to be close together to cover their feet, "you know this worked a lot better when we were younger," Harry mumbled.

Hermione chuckled "that because we were smaller and shorter."

Harry just grunted before pulling out his wand "ready?" when he felt nodded her head next to him, he flicked his wrist and with a small pop they were gone.

With another pop they were in front of Grimmuald Place, Harry looked around see if maybe there were any death-eaters in the area before pulling on Hermione's arm to walk with him to the front door.

Harry took a deep breath as he put his hand out to the door knob, he was afraid to open the door. He hasn't been here since the death of his godfather and hopped he wouldn't have to come back here. He felt Hermione grab his other hand squeezed it tightly; he squeezed it back before placing his hand on the door knob and opened the door.

The only light that went through the hallway was the sun light from the door; Harry could see that it was dustier than the last time was here. Walking into the house he close the door then took off the cloak.

Hermione step forward whispering _'Lumos' _and walked down the hallway, the house was still the same as it was in their fifth year. Hermione hear Harry following her as she walked into the living room, placing a spell on the fireplace to get a fire going, it lit up the living room.

Hermione looked over at Harry, seeing him fight the emotion that he felt for this house. Walking over to him she wrapped her fingers in his and squeezed, Harry looked into her eyes understand that it was hard for him to be here and squeezed back and smiled at her.

He let go of her hand and walk by the kitchen "we'll check Kreacher's place before checking the other rooms."

Hermione nodded and walked with him into the kitchen, they both made their way to the pantry were Kreacher had lived Harry opened the pantry door and turned back to Hermione "I'll go down and check you stay here" Hermione nodded and watch Harry crawl into the pantry.

Harry looked around and saw spider webs all over the walls, in the corner where Kreacher's bed was, was a pile of junk and right on top of that pile was the locket. Harry held his breath crawling to the pile and picking up the locket. Not believe how easy it was to find the locket in the first place he looked, he held the locket in his hand looking at the 'S' smiling he crawled back to the enters.

He looked up at Hermione with a big smile, she gave him a confused until her jaw dropped when he held the locket out to her "Is-is that it?"

Harry nodded still to shock to speak and climbed out handing the locket over to Hermione to look at. Hermione traced the 'S' not believing that it would be this easy to find "what do we do now?"

Harry shrugged "we find a way to destroy it, but better than the way Dumbledore did."

Hermione handed him back the locket that Harry place around his neck "are you sure it's smart to put that locket on your neck?" Hermione asked worried was in her tone.

"Yes, it's the only way to make sure I don't lose it. If I put it in my pocket I would lose it for sure."

Hermione hestatited, but nodded get on to her feet and helped Harry up, they walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Harry walked to the couch falling on to it, but sneezed when a smoke of dust flew into his face. Hermione chuckled sitting next to him, Harry signed and looked over at the fireplace, "I still can't believe that we found it already."

Hermione nodded "I know, it seem too easy to me though."

Harry looked over at her "Hermione we lust got lucky that's all; don't worry to much about it."

Hermione signed giving up, knowing Harry was right. Lucky was on their side right now, but how long would it stay on their side?

Hermione thought too soon just when she thought that pops were heard all around them, Death-eaters pointing their wand right at them. Harry pulled Hermione close pulling his wand out.

"Don't be stupid Potter, just hand over the locket and you and the mudblood might live" the voice of Lucius said coldly.

Harry pushed Hermione behind him as Lucuis walked forward "I well not hand the locket to you!"

Lucuis laughed "don't be stupid boy! You're out numbered 2 to 5 there's no chance!" Harry tensed he was right there was on way he would get him and Hermione out of here safely.

Harry gripped his wand _"Expelliarmus!"_ he yelled hitting Malfoy in the chest sending him falling into the wall. Harry pulled Hermione and jumped over the couch hiding behind it before the spells could hit them both.

Hermione sat next to him pulling out her wand "Harry what do we do now?"

Harry looked at her before leaning up to look at how many death-eaters were around the couch they were hiding behind than back to her "we'll fight them off than try to make a run for it."

Hermione nodded, they both lean up, firing stunning spell in every direction. Spells hit the couch as they heard a few thuds from stunned Death-eaters. Harry pulled Hermione close to him "I stun the death-eater by the door then we run" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded kneeling on her feet waiting for Harry to stun the death-eater. Harry stood up "Stupefy!" and hit the Death-eater right in the head, once he fell Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and dashed to the door.

They were close to the door when someone hit Hermione on the shoulder by the spell at the Ministry in fifth year; she gasped turning around to find Antonin Dolohov smiling at her his wand lowered.

Hermione felt weak falling over as Harry caught her yelling her name as her vision started to blur she passed out hearing her name being call by Harry.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled again shaking her to wake up. He saw blood on her left shoulder, he panic dragging her behind a desk that was by the door. He placed her against the wall and started to put presser on her wound trying to stop the bleed. Cursing, he wished he knew a healing spell that could heal her wound.

A spell hit the wall near them; Harry looked over at the door wondering if there was a way to get him and Hermione to that door without being hit. He had to try, standing up he sent a few stunning spells at the death-eaters closest to him.

Having the chance he picked Hermione and ran for the door, but he screamed in pain as a spell cut through his leg, falling on his knees he placed Hermione down and looked over at the death-eater that hit him.

Dolohov had that evil smile on his face, proud with his work before pointing his wand at Harry again. Harry tried to grabs his wand that he dropped, but before he had the chance someone yelled out_ "Expelliarmus!" _Harry looked over at Hermione wondering if she had done that, but she was still unconscious.

He heard someone fall next to him, looking over he looked into the face of Draco Malfoy "what are you doing?!" Harry hissed anger that Malfoy would show his face.

"Saving you and Granger! Now get out of here I don't know how long I can fight them off" Draco said helping Harry pick up Hermione "Take her to St Mungo's!"

Harry didn't think twice and rushed to the door, before turning back to Draco "Malfoy!" Malfoy turning to him "Thank you" the blonde boy seem shocked at what he had said, but nodded "don't mention it now get Granger out of here!"

Harry ran out the door and apparated on the spot.

* * *

Hermione groan and shifted a little, she stopped when she felt a pillow under her head and sheet covered her lower body. '_What happened?' _she thought. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by death-eater, then ran for the door and the next thing she knew pain went through her shoulder, than passed out.

She tried to sit up, but pain shot through her left arm. Lying back down she looked around her room knowing she was at St. Mungo's then she found Harry sitting next to her bed fast asleep on his chair.

Smiling she moved her arm over to grab his hand and squeezed it, Harry stirred he groaned when he lifted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking at Hermione he smiled, she smiled back "hey' he said softly.

"Hey" she replied, Harry moved closer placing his other hand in her hair running through it "how are you feeling?"

"Okay, my shoulder still hurts though" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded, but looked away, he seemed troubled. Hermione could tell there was something wrong "Hey are you okay?"

Harry looked at her "yeah just a starch on my leg"

"No, I mean are you okay? You seem troubled." Harry looked down at their joined hand. Hermione lifted her other hand and put it on his cheek to make him look at her "Harry you know you can tell me anything."

He signed and nodded his head "I know, but is there something you need to tell me?"

Hermione looked at him confused "why?"

"Because you're pregnant"

**

* * *

**

**Oh cliff hanger, how did you like this chapter good bad? **

**Review please**


	8. The Secret

**Again I was hopping someone would beta my story. I just want to make the story better if someone could help that would be great, now on with the story!!!**

_**

* * *

**__**Last Chapter**_

_He signed and nodded his head "I know, but is there something you need to tell me?" _

_Hermione looked at him confused "why?" _

"_Because you're pregnant_"

* * *

Hermione just starred at Harry in disbelieve, what does he mean by you're she pregnant? The only way to get pregnant was by sex, she never _'oh my god!'_ she thought. She was raped about a month ago oh god she was pregnant by a man she didn't even know.

"Hermione?" Harry said getting her attention, she snapped out of her trace and looked Harry in the eye "do you want to tell me why your pregnant?" he said in a clam soft voice.

Tear blur her vision as she started to cry "oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. Harry was taken back he thought the worst Hermione had slept with someone before they got together, but he wasn't going to jump to conclusion why before asking. "Why are you sorry?"

"I-I should have told you!" she sobbed "I was ra-raped, by a man that paid my father to sleep with me!" Harry heart stopped, she didn't agree to sleep with the man, but he force her, "Hermione have you told anyone? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione took deep breath trying to control her tears "I-I was ashamed to, I couldn't tell you, you would have thought of me as a slut." Harry moved closer to her wrapping her into a hug. He felt tears form in his eye, the women he loved that he would have thought of her as a slut! Even worst her father was paid to let a man off the street rape his daughter.

Harry felt Hermione clam down on his shoulder, he started to rub her back "Hermione I would never have thought of you as a slut, you were raped by a man that paid your father." He pulled away from her putting both hands on her cheeks "I would have done something if you would have told me, why would your father do something like this?"

Hermione sniffed looking away from him "he-he's not the man you were lead to believe. He real didn't care what happen to me."

Harry looked angry and hurt "why would he not care, you're a great person?"

Hermione signed "I honestly don't really know, all I know is, I look like my mother and my father hated my mother for leaving him years ago. He wasn't always like that though he used to take me to visit my grandmother; his mother, but one day he just lost it came home drunk and has been like that since."

Harry nodded squeezing her hand tight "what are you going to do?"

Hermione thought for a moment, she honestly didn't know what to do. She was pregnant from a man that rapped her. Being only 17 years old she was too young to have a child, the better question was could she raise a baby would she be able to give it everything it needed? The one thing she knew was not getting an abortion, killing an innocent child would be wrong, but giving it up? Her mother lifted her because she didn't want a child; Hermione knew she didn't want to do what her mother had done. Looking back at Harry smiled "I want to keep it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, he wanted to know if Hermione was making the right choice "yes I'm sure this baby might be a product of rape, but it will be loved."

"Are you okay with that?" Hermione asked "I mean you don't have to stay with me, if you don't like the choice I made." Harry only smiled at her "of course I'll stay with you. I love you Hermione and if you want to keep this baby than I will help you. You don't have to be alone in this; I'll treat this baby if it was my own."

Hermione had tears in her eyes hearing Harry say that, she was afraid she might have to do this on her own. She couldn't live without Harry by her side, but he was going to treat this baby like it was his, it made her so happy.

Moving over, Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, tear started to fall onto his shoulder and he hugged her tight "thank you" she whispered. Harry smiled "your not alone anymore Hermione, I'm here for you and your baby" he replied softly to her.

For a few moments Harry just held her as she cried on his shoulder, he felt sorry for Hermione. Not only did her father beat her, he let a man rape her just for money. Once Harry heard Hermione say she was rapped he wanted to go out and hunt the man down who did this to her and kill him. He stopped himself she needed him right now and so did the baby, the only thing that was on his mind was what they were going to do about Voldemort and the Horcruxes he knew Hermione couldn't help in the war now, not with her being pregnant they would have figure it out later for now Harry just needed to comfort her.

A few hours later Harry closed the door behind him as he exit Hermione's room, after she had finished crying she fell asleep. He stayed by her bed side for a while think of what to do now, he had to keep Hermione safe and had to get used to Hermione being pregnant with someone else baby and not his. Even though she was forced to sleep with the man, it was still weird, but he would be there for her no matter what.

Harry walked down the hall to the elevator, just a few minutes ago his stomach started to growl, but he didn't want to leave Hermione. The healer that had come into the room at the time must have known what he was thinking because he told Harry that Hermione would be asleep for a few more hours from exhaustion and from the painkiller they had given her for her shoulder.

After kissing her forehead he lift the room and was on his way to the cafeteria, the elevator door just open when someone yelled out his name, turning to the voice he saw Ron running toward him. Puzzled Harry let the elevator go and waited for Ron "what are you doing here?" he asked.

Ron just got to him and held up his hand as he tried to control his breathing before speaking. Harry waited impatiently for him to clam down "I-I heard about Hermione" he said finally controlling his breathing "is she okay?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest "I didn't you would care, but yes she's fine just resting right now," he said dryly

"What happened?" he asked wincing at the tone in Harry's voice "we went to look for the real locket at Grimmauld Place" he stopped when he saw Ron's confused look "remember the locket we found in a box in one of the rooms?" when Ron nodded he continued "it was the real locket" he than pulled the locket out of his shirt showing it to Ron "but when we were leaving we were attacked by Death-eaters, Hermione got hurt and I took her here." He didn't know if he should tell Ron or even Hermione that Malfoy had save his and Hermione's life.

Ron signed "it's my fault if I wasn't such a jerk to you and Hermione this might not have happened."

"Ron it's not your fault. I could have protected Hermione, but I didn't. I could have ignored my feelings for her, but I couldn't." Harry said looking at his ex-friend sadly "I didn't think about your feelings when I kissed her, but I love her Ron and she loves me I just wish it doesn't have to hurt you so much."

Ron nodded his head sadly looking down at his feet "Harry mate, you have every right to kiss Hermione and love her. I was out of line kicking you two out of the house just because I was mad at you. I think I was upset of the fact that everyone was right when they said you and Hermione loved each other."

Harry tilt his head "what do you mean everyone was right?"

"Will it's obvious that you love each other. Neville once told me that in our second year when Hermione came running through those door. Over the years at Hogwarts I saw how much you mean to each other. I figured out you loved each other in our fourth year at the Yull Ball, everyone agreed when Hermione came down those stairs and how you two were looking at each other. I didn't want to believe that, but at the wedding it was finally clear. When I caught you kissing I was so angry that you kissed her and not me, she loves you not me." Ron stopped looking at Harry "I'm sorry mate; you two loved each other I just wanted something you didn't have and I was wrong."

Harry uncrossed his arms walking closer to Ron and putting his hand on Ron's shoulder "its okay, I care a lot about Hermione, but I never want to lose the friendship you and I have. Hermione doesn't want that either I just want you to be okay with Hermione and I dating."

"I am it's just going to take awhile seeing you two together" Ron said with a smile. Harry smiled back and pulled Ron into a hug "Thanks mate" Harry said after pulling away.

Ron just nodded "can I see Hermione?"

"She asleep, the healer said she would be for a few hours I was just going down to the cafeteria to get a bit to eat." Harry said pointing toward the elevator. "I'll join you than" Ron replied "I'm hungry and you can tell me what been going on while we eat."

The two friends smiled at each other and made their way to the elevator.

A few minutes later the two boys were in the cafeteria sitting at a table talking about the latest news and about the Horcruxes. Harry just finished his last piece of turkey sandwich before looking at his watch; they have been there for an hour. Hermione should be waking up soon " let's go back up to Hermione's room, she should be waking up soon" Ron nodded getting his trash and started to raise from his seat when Harry stopped him "Ron there's something you should know" Harry spoke.

Ron placed his trash back on the table and sat down again "what is it?"

Harry signed running his hand through his missy hair "it's about Hermione, I don't know if she wants you to know, but I think you should just don't say anything to her yet." When Ron nodded he continued "she's pregnant."

"What?!" Ron shouted "how? Wait! Don't tell me how I know how, but you and her…" Ron trailed off not wanting to think about his two friends doing that.

"If your thinking it's my baby your wrong" Harry said calmly. Ron froze looking at Harry "It's not yours" when his friend nodded, his blood boiled "Then who's the father?"

Signing Harry leaned back in his chair "we don't know."

"What?! Hermione sleep with someone she doesn't know?!" Ron shouted.

"Shhh" Harry hissed, once Ron was clam Harry spoke "she doesn't know because her father let a man rape her."

Ron was in shock, Hermione rapped and he was horrible to her at the wedding. It must explain why she was acting so weird when she arrived at the Borrow "will it explains the way she acted when she came to the Borrow" Ron said, Harry nodded "why would her father do that?"

"I don't know Ron, Hermione doesn't know herself all I know is that Hermione's father didn't treat her right. Ron you have promise me you won't say anything that I have just told you to anyone, Hermione doesn't want anyone to know."

"I promise, but Harry why don't we go give Mr. Granger a little visit" Ron said with a evil smile "Ron that won't work."

"Why?" the red head asked "because he's dead, he died a week ago."

"Oh" was all he said.

For a few moment they just sat in silence, noting knowing what else to say about the problem, Harry was the first to speak "Well, why don't we go see if Hermione awake, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you?"

When Ron nodded, they lift in silence to the third floor were Hermione was, Harry was to first to enter the room. Hermione was awake and she was smiling at him, he smiled back and opened the door completely to let her see Ron. Her smile grew wider at seeing her other best friend; Ron gave her a small smile and walked with Harry into the room.

Hermione spread her arms out as Ron made his way over to her, by the time he was in her embrace she had tear running down her cheeks. Hermione squeezed him tight "oh Ron I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I know Hermione, I'm sorry I was being such a git," he said softly "Ron I'm sorry," Hermione said once they pulled away "I wasn't thinking about how you would feel."

Ron put his hand up to stop her "Hermione you have no right to say sorry, you did nothing you're just following your heart." Hermione was a little shocked at Ron for saying this "After you lift Ginny put me straight, I finally realized I don't like you that way I just wanted something Harry couldn't have and I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled at him "I forgive you Ron."

Ron smile wide "Thanks Hermione, you and Harry. Can we be friends again and find those Hrocruxes to end this war?"

The couple smiled at their friend, they looked each other before looking back at their red-headed friend "yeah let's end this war."


	9. David

**Well I found a beta, so thank you _Singing Spirit_ for being my beta. I knkow this chapter is short, but I wanted to you to know who David, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon, I just need a lot of reviews before that happens.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

A man walked down the gloomy hallway an evil smile paste on his face, his dark eyes twinkled, his steps echoed through the walls as he walked. He still looked straight as he turned to the door on the left, with a twist of his wrist the double doors opened. 

The room he entered was large a fireplace with one loveseat to the far right, the furniture was a dark forest green, the rug under the loveseat was green and silver a symbol of Sytherin in the middle. The only light was from the fire in the fireplace and the moonlight coming from the three large windows at the far end of the room. The man look straight ahead at the windows where a black oak desk was held a black leather chair behind it facing toward the windows, he could see a large snake resting on top of the chair it's head resting on the right chair rest a greenish hand petting it gently. The hand's fingers were long and skinny; the fingernails were also long and sharp.

The man took a deep breath running his hand through his short black hair; he walked forward slowly "My Lord?" He stopped for a moment waiting for permission to continue forward.

His Lord hand rose, moving back and forth "come forward Dolohov."

Antonin Dolohov hesitated for a moment and moved forward stopping in front of the desk and waited.

For a few minutes his Lord still had his back to him looking out the window he was sure. Nagini his Lord's snake turned her head toward him, eyeing him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Dolohov jumped at the cold hard voice, but caught himself before his Lord got impatient "We were successful with our mission my Lord."

Lord Voldemort spun around in his chair; his red snake-like eyes grow bright as he held a evil smile on his scaly face, "She is pregnant then?"

The Death-eater nodded "Yes my lord, I just got the news this morning when she was sent to St. Mungo's yesterday from our little encounter at #12 Grimmuald Place, but we have a traitor among us."

Voldemort's face harden "Who is our little traitor?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Voldemort growled crunching his hands into a fist "I always knew that boy could not be trusted." he snarled.

Dolohov gulped "The boy escaped my lord, he managed to get himself, Potter and the mudblood out of the house before we had a chance to get them."

Voldemort waved him off "No matter, no matter that boy will get what's coming to him soon enough. As for the girl she is better off with Potter, for now."

"Why my lord?" Dolohov questioned, but regretted the question once the words left his lips. He flinched, waiting for his punishment of pain to come, but it never did, he looked confused at his master who just gave him an amusing smile.

"Do not worry Antonin I will not punish you for your question, it is best for the mudblood to stay with Potter for now because he will fall in love with the child before it's even born. It will be harder for Potter kill the child when it is old enough to kill him."

Antonin blinked a few times "Is that why you want a heir my lord, to kill Potter? But you will kill him!"

Voldemort's red eyes flamed with anger, he jumped put of his seat throwing his pet snake to the ground as he did "But there's a chance I can not! There is that chance that Potter could kill me! I need someone to follow in my footsteps take my place when I fall! TO KILL HARRY POTTER!"

Antonin starred at Voldemort dumbfound "Why-why did you pick me to be the one to make sure you had a heir?"

"I just trust you my friend." Voldemort spoke calmly "I could not do it myself, I would never touch that filthy mudblood, but I knew you could. I trust you enough to make sure she get's pregnant. That is why I ask you to pay her filthy stupid muggle father to sleep with his daughter, to change yourself so the girl would not recognize you."

Dolohov nodded "Why her, my lord?"

Voldemort smiled "She is Potter's mudblood and I know she loves him and he her, he would promise to love this child as his own, because he loves her it would be hard to kill the mudblood's child. But once the baby is born we will take it from its mother and raise it to hate her and Potter. We will train it to kill Harry Potter."

Antonin smiled "Perfect plain my lord."

Voldemort held a small smirk, but it fell "Dolohov?"

"I want you to still raise it as your child if I die, but tell it that it is my heir and for it to follow in my footsteps."

"I will my lord, I will raise it as my own child and when the time comes I will make sure the child kills Harry Potter in your honor."

Voldemort nodded "For now I want you to keep a close eye on the mudblood, make sure she keeps the child and that it is healthy until it's born."

Antonin bowed "Yes my lord, I will keep an eye on her and I'll find out any information on that Mafloy boy I can as well."

The Dark Lord nodded "Very good, you may leave now."

Dolohov turned on his heels and left the room.


End file.
